


Poems for a Rainy Day

by ballpoint



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/ballpoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain brings thunder, boredom and poetry. Cassie and Kate exchange their favourites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poems for a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



> Characters and their respective trademarks are owned by Marvel. No profit is being made from this work.

It had been Cassie who came up with the idea. Rain lashed at the windows, water streaming down the pane as if were by design. After round 8 of guitar hero, they had to stop playing on the computers when lighting forked the sky.

"So bored." Tommy grumbled as Cassie burrowed into the space beside him, all elbows and hair. "Cassie, what-?" Tommy lifted his arm, allowing Cassie to slip between his shoulder and side. Across from him Vision shot him a cool look, and Tommy answered with an apologetic grin. _Don't kill me, bro_.

"Okay, my next magic trick will be to wish the weather away," Billy hopped in, threw himself on the sofa beside Tommy.

"Oy, your boyfriend is over there?"

"This sofa is comfy. Here."

Eli rubbed his head with his hands. "Wow, it's raining cats and dogs out there. And we're trapped in here. What can we do?"

"Cards?" Teddy questioned, as he sat cross legged on the carpeted floor. "I know there's a chess set in the study, but-"

"Chess is a two person game," Kate yawned, as she burrowed deeper into the comfy chair.

The Young Avengers were in the sitting room, two big sofas - and the comfortable chair she claimed as her own.

"Well, my dad used to read silly poems to me." Cassie said.

"Any favourites, Cass?" Kate smiled.

"Yeah," Cassie smiled in return. "But if I say one, you have to say one in exchange, that's how it works."

Kate nodded solemnly. "All right."

Cassie opened her mouth, the notes echoing through the room, and instead of fifteen, she sounded five, her voice girlishly sweet around the vowels.

 _"Tell me Octopus, I begs,  
Is those arms, or is they legs?  
I marvel at thee Octopus,   
If I were thou, I'd call thee us."_

"Nice one." Billy whooped and clapped. "Kate?"

Everyone turned their heads towards Kate, her fingers linked across her lap, her face remote, warmth shut away, but still beautiful like a Madonna.

"Kate? Are you okay?"

"A poem," a slight curve of lips, as Kate lifted herself out of the chair, sat up, back ramrod straight, her hands in her lap as if she were going to play a piece on her cello.

Silence rolled into the room, the white noise of the rain outside made pressed against them, made it seem more intimate, and drew their heads closer.

Kate opened her mouth, and the words rang out, polished and smooth, as if she were in a hall, instead of a small sitting room with her friends.

 _"Hope" is the thing with feathers—  
That perches in the soul—  
And sings the tune without the words—  
And never stops—at all—_

 _And sweetest—in the Gale—is heard—  
And sore must be the storm—  
That could abash the little Bird  
That kept so many warm—_

 _I've heard it in the chillest land—  
And on the strangest Sea—  
Yet, never, in Extremity,  
It asked a crumb—of Me. _

As soon as the last word slipped out, she stood, and walked out of the room, leaving the others behind.

After a beat of quiet, Tommy lifted his head, asked uneasily, "Did I miss something?"

Eli shook his head, shrugged his shoulders. That was a, _I don't even_. Good to know.

"Do we, you know- go to her?" Cassie asked.

"No," Teddy looked towards the door Kate exited, hearing the tap running in the kitchen. "She'll come back soon, and we'll be here."

"Any one up for a game of charades?" Billy gesticulated, and a purple dinosaur shimmered over his hands. "I can do a good Barney."

Fin


End file.
